Vengeance
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Décembre veut dire Noël. Noël veut dire calendrier de l'avent. Calendrier de l'avent veut dire... 23 chocolats? "Tu as fait quoi!" /FACE Family


**Titre:** Vengeance

**Auteur:** Miss Cactus

**Genre:** Humour/Famille

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing(s):** Sous-entendu PruCan et FrUk

**Nda:** Voilà! Un petit os que j'ai tapé à la va-vite, une fois de plus tirée de ma vie pas très intéressante (ma mère a osé me prendre mon premier chocolat de mon awesome calendrier Cars!) Bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews en bas (Toi! Te cache pas, je t'ai vu. Ah non... C'est mon imagination...)

* * *

«Tu as fait quoi?!»

Matthew leva la tête de son chocolat chaud, préparé par son papa, pour poser un regard curieux sur son frère et son daddy. Francis leva la tête de son gâteau, à moitié fini, pour poser un regard sur celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son fils et son amant.

«-_What_? Tu n'étais pas là hier et tu n'as pas besoin d'en avoir deux par jours. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, il t'en reste plus d'une vingtaine.

-_But it wat t__he firt! __The first! _Je t'aurai donné le cinq ou le six si tu voulais... Je n'aurai pas râlé et je te les aurais passés!

-Alfred...» Soupira l'anglais en posant sa tasse de thé, sentant la migraine arrivée très rapidement. «Tu as de la chance qu'à ton âge je t'achète encore ces cochonneries. Normalement les aussi grand que toi ne devraient plus en avoir.

-Mais si je n'ai pas mon chocolat du calendrier de l'avent chaque matin je ne peux pas sentir Noël arriver! Et tu as mangé mon tout premier chocolat! Je te ne le pardonnerai jamais! Je me vengerai, et tu regretteras toute ta vie de m'avoir fait cet affront! Tu t'en mordras les doigts tellement fort que tu te les arracheras et moi, je serais là à te regarder en rigolant! Prépare-toi à souffrir!»

Et il prit son frère par le bras pour le traîner hors de la pièce sous les regards effarés de ses parents.

Matthew aimait son frère. C'était un fait. Il l'aimait vraiment, plus que tout, il serait capable de lui offrir la lune. Il aimait aussi son amant, Gilbert, mais lui, il avait l'impression qu'il devait lui décrocher le soleil tout les jours alors…

Mais pour en revenir au sujet, Matthew ressentait énormément d'affection pour son frère. Certes il était immature et plutôt débile mais il n'en restait pas moins son grand frère adoré. Alors pourquoi, au grand pourquoi devait-il écouter les lamentations de ce dernier? Pour une bêtise qui s'était passé il y a plus de cinquante ans! Lorsque Alfred recommença le même discours pour la treizième fois il craqua.

«J'en sais rien moi! Débrouille-toi pour te venger! Tu lui avais pourtant dit qu'il le regretterait alors trouve quelque chose mais laisse-moi tranquille! T'as bien trouvé un truc quand Gilbert m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui et que tu n'étais pas d'accord! Je sais pas ce que tu lui avais fait mais il n'osait plus m'approcher pendant un bon moment après! Alors bouge ton cul et démerde-toi!»

Lorsqu'il vit la lueur au fond des yeux de son frère, le canadien se dit bien qu'il aurait dû tenir sa langue et écouter les jérémiades de l'américain…

«Alfred? Tu n'étais pas censé être chez Matthew?» Demanda Arthur en accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau «Pourquoi tu n'allumes pas la lumière?»

L'anglais appuya sur l'interrupteur pour tomber sur la vision de son ancien protégé, assis sur la table un calendrier de l'avent ouvert dans une main et un énorme chocolat dans l'autre. _Wait_… C'était **son **calendrier! Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile était encore en train de faire?

«Quel jour sommes-nous, _England_?»

Oh. Il n'utilisait pas son nom humain. Pas bon. Il ne lui avait rien fait ces derniers mois. Pas de tour de magie, pas d'appel de détresse pour le sortir de la maison du russe. Non, rien qui pourrait énerver l'américain

«-Le 23 décembre… _Why?_

-_No~ It's midnight~_

-_And what?_

-_Look._»

Sous les yeux effarés de l'anglais, Alfred prit le calendrier, ouvrit le numéro 24 et pris le chocolat à l'intérieur.

«Oh, c'est un Père Noël.» Précisa-t-il, fusillant du regard celui qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme son père.

Arthur voulut lui demander ce que tout cela voulait dire, oui ils était le 24, oui il venait d'ouvrir son calendrier, mais pourquoi faisait-il toute cette mise en sc- Ooooh… Il s'en souvenait…

«A-Alfred, _w-wait_…»

Mais l'américain ne l'écouta pas et glissa le petit Papa Noël dans sa bouche, le savourant en regardant narquoisement l'anglais.

«Miam.»

_End~_


End file.
